Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/RoadToDawn/Part 4
Since this world is very complicated, with layers, rooms and more, use the contents bar to be guided! - RoadToDawn Olympus Coliseum As you arrive and walk a bit foreward, Phil's voice will be heard. Walk through the doors in front of you to find him. Save and talk to him. He'll say that Hercules plunged into the Keyhole and hasn't gotten out. Go after him and plunge into the Keyhole. That was fast. The hole Coliseum has been turned into a maze, and you have to destroy all the bugs in each room. Various rooms compose a Layer, a type of floor. Layer 1 Room 1 Just destroy all the blocks around you and head west. (Mapwise) Room 2 Same thing, though this time you have to fight an enemy, and in this place, it's like an Final Fantasy dungeon, and the fighting style is identical. Head north now. Room 3 Some of the blocks will be unbreakable now. That's because when you defeat the enemy they become breakable. Now head east. Room 4 Same thing with more enemies. Head another room east. Room 5 Meh, get away Hades. Same thing, only once you defeat all the enemies, the blocks to the south will become breakable, revealing... Special Room This room has several enemies and lots of prizes! After degusting everything, head two rooms north. Final Room This is the big one, but very easy. Just defeat all the Heartless, destroy all the bugs and you'll find your way to the next layer. Layer 2 Bug off, Hades. Here I can't number the rooms, since there's more than one way to get to them. I'll at least try my best. Center Room Only a few blocks here. After breaking them all head north. Northen Room Here you'll know what licenses are. To end this room do not forget to not break all the blocks, to reach some blocks that are out of reach. A typical room, nothing too special. Go back to the room you were before to find that Herc has breaken a wall for you to join the party. Some talk and he'll join the party. Defeat the Heartless and head west. Western Keep Typical room with some Heartless, and some blocks that become breakable after the bug level drops. No big deal. After that head south. Southern Room BUG OFF HADES! Same thing as the Western Keep, exept it holds your lift, but you don't want to go withought destroying all the bugs to win more points, do you? Before leaving, head east. Eastern Keep Same thing, same thing, exept MORE PRIZE BLOCKS! Head to the lift to go to the next layer. Layer 3 Hope you saved up your licenses. Keep going through the rooms, they're all the usual, but DO NOT '''waste your licenses, untill you find him. Layer 3 has the first boss in this world, And his name is, well his name is... In the same room you fought Cloud is your lift. Use it to head to the next layer. Layer 4 This layer is the exact same thing as Layer 3, only without the boss. Eventually you'll find Cloud. Help him fight some Heartless and he'll join the party. The way to the next Layer is through a big door in the middle of the room in the center. Layer 5 Finally! The last layer! (For now at least, if you want to do the Sidequests) Lower the Bug Level, grab all the Licenses, and head forth to find... '''BUG... OFF... HADES!!!!!! RAHHJHDKJSFLKJDFLKMDSLFML;DMLMF;ASDLJKD;CLFMASLDFKDL;FKDL;FMJKL I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! After that... You know what's comming... YOU WIN MORE COMMANDS WHICH YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STUFF BECAUSE YOU ALREADY HAVE TO MANY AND YOU GET PISSED OFF! Only after that you get a Keyblade. Olympia After that, you go to a Whole New World. This Walkthrough will be continued when I am funny, or so, never. Just kidding.